


Camping Out

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fisting, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Snark, Strip Tease, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Jasper helps relieve a sexually frustrated and inexperienced Peridot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allyinwonderland5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=allyinwonderland5).



> A commission for allyinwonderland5 on tumblr as part of my Fics for Donations series. For more info on that, go here: http://healmycorruption.tumblr.com/post/156057011789/super-desperate-fic-commission-time

Peridot felt as though her form might dissipate at any moment. The light from a precariously placed candle flickered and cast shadows around her commemorative Camp Pining Hearts tent she had set up outside of the barn, illuminating one of the most impressive scenes she’d ever experienced. Jasper was sitting on her heels at the entrance of the tent, sliding a finger under one of the shoulder straps of her uniform, slowly lifting it down her bicep and letting it fall loose. And then the other, very slowly, teasingly, all the while gazing down her gem hungrily at her. Peridot phased away her visor for an unobscured view.

“You look nervous,” Jasper said, her voice low and sultry as she slowly pulled the uniform down, pausing just short of her nipples. “Are you sure you want this?”

“I can assure you I’ve never desired anything more in my life,” Peridot spluttered, speaking much more quickly than normal. A low, rumbling chuckle filled the tent and Jasper pulled the uniform down further. Her breasts spilled out and Peridot felt like something within her was trying to erupt. Her face was hot but not as hot as she was between her legs, and she clenched her legs together in embarrassment, worried Jasper would somehow sense what was happening.

She couldn’t believe this was happening, that Lapis has so blatantly betrayed her by telling everyone that she was incredibly pent up with sexual frustration and had been loudly complaining about Jasper’s exquisite curves and plush lips and stupid gorgeous face. She had been doing just fine grinding out her frustrations on her alien doll but apparently, for some reason she would never understand, that annoyed Lapis. As Peridot’s eyes inspected every detail of Jasper’s ample chest, the dark crimson of her nipples, the stripe that wound its way from under her breasts, she found that she couldn’t be angry at all. In fact, she owed Lapis for this, big time.

Jasper made quite the show of dancing her uniform down her torso, revealing a bit more every three seconds, if Peridot’s calculations were correct. It was almost maddeningly slow but she was completely enraptured. Every inch of Jasper was beyond perfection. The flame light danced over the cut muscles of her arms and torso and soon the soft, plush expanse of her belly was exposed. Peridot wanted to inspect every inch of this beautiful form. She vividly pictured herself planting a kiss right on that soft tummy and a giggle burst forth before she could stop it. She clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with embarrassment.

“What’s so funny?” Jasper asked, pausing with her uniform at the top of her hips with her head tilted ever so slightly.

“It’s... nothing! I just-- oh, stars, I imagined myself doing… something _lewd_ to, well, _you_ ,” Peridot stammered.

“Is that all? I certainly hope you’ll be doing _lewd_ things to me,” Jasper said with a smirk before pulling her uniform down her vast hips and to her knees in one last swoop. _Oh my stars_ , was the only thought that would come to Peridot. Her eyes followed one large, curved stripe that travelled from her lower belly down, meeting the apex of Jasper’s cunt. Once her eyes were there, she could look nowhere else. The lips were pleasantly plush and beautifully burnt orange like most of her form, but the folds that peeked out were a deep crimson, glistening in the flickering light.

“Well?” Jasper inquired, bringing her hands along her thighs and up her hips. Peridot nodded eagerly and gave her a thumbs up before clearing her throat.

“Can I taste you there?” She inquired, allowing the words to tumble out without any thought. A booming laugh rolled out of Jasper and she fell forward onto her hands and knees, kicking off the rest of her uniform and crawling forward slowly.

“You’ll be allowed to taste me, but not before I get you nice and warmed up,” Jasper said softly. Peridot instinctively pressed herself back, both terrified and thoroughly aroused. She was very conscious of how slick the thighs of her uniform had become. Try as she might to phase herself into the cushions on the floor, she had nowhere to go and soon Jasper was above her, those glowing yellow eyes piercing through her. She had her pinned under her large breasts as she leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart.

“Do you still want this?” Jasper purred.

“ _Yes_ ,” Peridot whispered, and Jasper pressed their lips together in a soft, gentle kiss before pulling back. Jasper was looking at her curiously, as if to see how she was handling this so far.

“Is-- Is that all? You’re not going to tear my uniform off and ravish me?” The kiss had emboldened Peridot and she was eager for more. Jasper laughed into the crook of Peridot’s neck, sending shivers down her form. She gasped sharply as plush lips pressed against her neck, kissing a trail down her shoulder and making her squirm. Jasper’s mouth moved back up her neck and she jumped and cried out when she felt hot tongue swipe across her flesh there before teeth nipped her. The trail of kisses came back up to her mouth and this time Peridot was ready. She wrapped her arms around Jasper’s mane of hair as best as she could and pulled her in and they kissed fiercely.

Peridot had no idea what she was doing but it felt amazing. The feeling of Jasper’s tongue meeting her own amplified her feverish hunger for more. She clumsily brought one of her hands to Jasper’s breasts, savoring their softness, giving one a squeeze. Her thumb grazed over a stiff nipple and she fumbled with it a bit, hoping she was doing something right. Jasper was kissing her more eagerly and Peridot jumped when a hand nearly the size of her torso found its way to her hip, stroking gently up to her chest and groping her small breasts. A shrill moan escaped her when a large finger expertly flicked over one of her nipples and she didn’t have time to be embarrassed before it happened again, and a third time, and then once more before Jasper broke their kiss with a goofy grin on her face.

“Such sensitive nipples,” Jasper chuckled, using both hands to run her thumbs over them at the same time as Peridot whined and clenched her fists into the cushions below. Every flick to her nipples sent jolts straight between her legs. She was helplessly soaked now and Jasper took notice, bringing one hand down to gently stroke at Peridot’s inner thighs while continuing to tease her nipples. Jasper’s thick fingers danced painfully close to where she so desperately needed them before dragging away, creeping back up and then around to her hips before going down again.

“Can you, for once in your life, not be such a clod,” Peridot snapped, raising her hips needily towards Jasper’s hand.

“What’s wrong, Peri? Is this not what you wanted?” Jasper teased, effortlessly holding her hips down with one finger and rolling a nipple in her other hand, eliciting a sweet cry from the trapped gem.

“No-- I mean, yes, just… touch me, you know, _down there_ ,” she begged, her face flushing yet again.

“Down where? Here?” Jasper asked, placing a finger on Peridot’s foot. Peridot huffed in frustration.

“No, you pebble, you know what I mean,” she snapped.

“I don’t think I do, Peri. I was made for brawn, not brains. What was it you wanted me to touch? Use your words,” Jasper was absolutely eating up Peridot’s embarrassment, a big crooked grin was spread across her face and her eyes were alight with joy. “Surely the runt has taught you more than a few nasty words.”

“ _Fine!_ I want you to take your big dumb hands and put them on my _pussy_! Is that clear enough for you?” Peridot’s frustration had peaked and she was yelling shrilly from under a highly amused Jasper. With a low laugh, Jasper brought her face back down to Peridot’s neck and nipped it and sucked on the flesh until it formed a bruise, drawing out a stream of gasps from Peridot. Jasper slipped one finger under a shoulder strap on Peridot’s uniform and pulled it down and Peridot quickly pulled her arm out of it, and then repeated with the other. Not a second after it was pulled down past her chest, Jasper’s mouth was on her breast. Her lips were large enough to cover most of her chest at once and Peridot cried out as Jasper’s tongue flicked across her nipple, over and over. She gripped Jasper’s hair tightly as she moved between the two nipples, unable to quiet herself from letting out a stream of gasps and weak little cries.

Jasper’s mouth eventually moved down, kissing every bit of flesh that was exposed the moment the uniform was pulled further away. She paused at the hips to give them a good, firm bite, making Peridot yell and jerk away despite it feeling fantastic. Slowly, painfully slowly, Jasper pulled the uniform past her hips, down her legs until it was off and discarded to some dark corner of the tent. Peridot yelped when Jasper didn’t hesitate to slide her hands under her thighs and push them up so that her knees were near her breasts. Jasper laid flat on her chest so her face was only inches away from the ache between Peridot’s legs, the heat of her breath amping up the intense need she had for relief. Jasper parted her bottle green folds with two fingers and Peridot covered her face in embarrassment.

“What are you doing?” She demanded, her voice weak and muffled behind her hands.

“Wanted a closer look, that’s all. You’re so wet, it’s fuckin’ hot,” Jasper commented, and before Peridot could form a snide response, Jasper’s tongue ran from her entrance up to her clit in one quick swoop, forcing her into a silent scream. Her eye’s met Jasper’s, those fierce golden eyes gazing up at her with her lips parted over her pussy.

“J-Jasper, oh my stars,” Peridot moaned as Jasper skillfully drew patterns with her tongue around her clit, down through her folds, dancing over her entrance. Peridot didn’t know anything in the universe could feel so incredible. She threw her head from side to side, moaning desperately with her fists clenched in Jasper’s hair, yelping when Jasper would pull away to bite at her thighs just firmly enough to send jolts of pleasure through her form. She pushed her hips forward against Jasper’s tongue, her body seeming to act on it’s own accord as her hips ground up and down. Jasper grabbed her by the hips and lifted them slightly, suctioning her mouth around her clit while she cried out a stream of moans and expletives. Jasper pulled away, her face slightly flushed and her hair messy.

“You taste so good, Peri. Better than I’d expect from a nerd like you,” Jasper sighed, grinning down at the trembling Peridot.

“If I taste so good, why’d you stop?” She demanded, her voice shaky. Jasper set her hips back on the ground and swirled a finger through her folds to her entrance, getting it nice and coated in slick. Peridot guessed one finger would be enough to fill her and she eagerly spread her legs further, ready for it. Gently, very gently, Jasper pressed the finger into her and Peridot moaned breathily, the sweet aching stretch filling her with such wonderful jolts of ecstasy. Jasper paused when it was all the way in but Peridot began to rock herself impatiently against it, needing more immediately. Hint taken, Jasper pulled back and then thrust back in slowly, pushing a shrill cry out of her.

“You like being fucked?” Jasper purred, quickening her pace as Peridot writhed below her, gasping and panting with every thrust.

“Y-yes, oh, Diamonds, yes, ah,” Peridot was pushing herself down with every inward thrust, wanting it harder and quicker every moment. Jasper slowed her pace and then paused, shooting Peridot an almost evil grin before curling her finger upwards, dragging it along the upper wall of her pussy.

“ _Fuck!_ Oh fuck, what are you doing, please don’t stop,” Peridot was losing grip with reality and Jasper continued to curl her finger, evidently hitting some magical spot that Peridot had no idea was in there. Nothing else existed in the world but that feeling, that intense, near-overwhelming feeling that was tearing Peridot away from the world with every motion. An intense pressure was building as Jasper quickened the pace, dragging raw, animalistic cries from Peridot as she went. Jasper laid down once more as she kept up her pace and brought her tongue to Peridot’s clit once more, rolling and flicking it. Peridot shrieked, her hips snapping up involuntarily and with just a few more curls of that finger Peridot was over the edge, her pussy spasming and tightening around Jasper’s finger. Jasper pulled away and a large gush of fluid spurted out of Peridot as she moaned, her whole form wracked with waves of pleasure. Her thighs clenched together and she rolled over to her side, trembling and jolting with aftershocks.

Jasper loomed over her, wiping her fluids off of her face before falling over her once more and giving her a smooch on the cheek. “Are you okay?”

Peridot nodded, unable to form words just yet. Jasper laid down next to her, bringing her hand to gently stroke up her legs and hips, drawing little swirls with her fingers. She gently kissed the back of Peridot’s neck, then again between her shoulders. After several moments, Peridot felt like she could speak again. She rolled over to face Jasper, who looked thoroughly aroused and was eyeing her eagerly.

“Your turn,” Peridot said weakly, burying her face between Jasper’s large breasts and staying there. Jasper laughed.

“Only if you think you can handle all this,” Jasper teased and Peridot pushed away, sitting up.

“I can assure you I am very prepared to please you,” she declared, crawling down between Jasper’s legs. Jasper parted them with ease and Peridot was in awe at how truly wet Jasper had become. She was dripping all over Peridot’s tent cushions, absolutely soaking them. That didn’t matter, though, what mattered to her was doing a good job trying to please this truly perfect cut of quartz. The deep crimson of Jasper’s cunt was so enticing and Peridot inched closer to it, nervously sticking out her tongue to give it a taste as Jasper watched, clearly amused. It was unlike anything Peridot had tasted before, sweet with a slight tang. She wanted more.

Jasper’s cunt was quite large in comparison to Peridot’s tongue but that didn’t deter her at all. She began to lap up the juices, savoring the unique flavor and the low, breathy sighs coming from above. She wrapped her lips around Jasper’s enlarged clit and applied suction, happy to hear the resulting hum of pleasure. She tried to copy what Jasper had done to her, altering it to make up for their rather vast size difference, alternating between flicking her clit with her tongue and sucking on it. The sweet hums coming from Jasper as Peridot worked at her made her shiver. She never expected such a gruff, brutish gem could really produce beautiful noises like these. Peridot brought her fingers to Jasper’s entrance, sliding three in without any resistance.

“You’re going to need more than that,” Jasper suggested softly, and Peridot didn’t hesitate to slide her whole hand in.

“Like that?” She asked, lifting her head up for just a moment to see Jasper’s mouth open and brows furrowed.

“Mm, fuck, yes,” Jasper moaned as Peridot began to move within her, bringing her mouth back down to work at her clit. Jasper was moaning and humming steadily as she worked, bringing her arm in and out, savoring the strange feeling of her cunt around her hand. Peridot attempted to replicate what Jasper had done inside her, curling four fingers up along the wall of Jasper’s cunt, and Jasper swore and bucked her hips down, encouraging Peridot to continue that motion.

“Harder, fuck me _harder_ ,” Jasper begged and Peridot quickly obliged, picking up the pace and filling the tent with moans and swears as a result. Jasper’s cunt began to tighten around her hand and spasmed and Jasper’s mouth was open in a silent cry as she gushed all over Peridot, who drew back in surprise. She was absolutely drenched but she didn’t care, she watched as Jasper rode out her orgasm beautifully, the occasional sweet hum escaping her as she writhed on the cushions. If there existed a more beautiful meep morp, Peridot hadn’t witnessed it.

Peridot crawled up onto Jasper until she was directly over her face and planted a big, sloppy smooch on her. “That was disgusting. But I’d very much like to do it again, several times if possible. And later I can make a morp of you for the barn.”

Jasper pulled Peridot in and ruffled her hair with a laugh. “You’re such a fucking nerd, Peri.”


End file.
